


Milk and Honey

by lookoutbelow



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutbelow/pseuds/lookoutbelow
Summary: "She looked like, if you bit her, milk and honey would flow from her."Steven and Charlie take the time to discover the poetry of each other's skin and body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so bad, oh my god. i truly wish i were better at this, but this quote is so beautiful and it's like so unrelated to this but it started snowing in my town today so i thought of it and like, i dunno, my mom used to heat up milk with honey for me when it would get cold, and i was like, shit! that's poetic! and what did i think of? my favourite dead poets, of course. but what do i suck at more than anything in the world? writing fanfiction, of course, let alone smut. oh my jesus, i'm so sorry, i just want to contribute in any way i can to this teeny tiny fandom, i feel it's my moral duty, no matter how bad it is (and everyone else should too because there isn't enough cheeks in the world). anyways, this is so fake deep, i'll probably edit it and/or delete it, whichever comes first. le sigh. p.s. i like never proofread anything if you're wondering why my work sucks so much

The air was starting to get crisper as the sky turned whiter with each passing day. It was around that time of year again, when spare blankets were unpacked and clung to desperately, when palms rubbed together frantically beneath desks and the endearing rouge of the cold bit at the cheeks and ears of the student body of Welton.

In a dorm room, sat together on a bed, far from the testosterone filled noises of youth beneath them, a certain Charlie Dalton and Steven Meeks were attempting to study after classes, if you could say that much of it.

“Charlie, seriously?” Steven muttered, rolling his eyes but simultaneously revelling at the kisses being peppered on his jaw.

“Seriously, Steven.” He hums in reply, breathing hotly into his neck.

“I’m supposed to be helping you with trig.” He says, trying to dodge the pair of lips coming towards his, ultimately failing. A wet kiss is shared between the two of them as Charlie unceremoniously removes the books from their laps and kicks them to the floor, smirking. He can’t resist planting his hands on Steven’s hips, pushing them both down onto the bed.

“You know if you fail this course it isn’t my fault.” Steven says to him, rubbing his hands up and down the expanse of his back, removing his blazer in the process. Charlie kisses him before replying, placing a leg between his.

“And why would I ever accuse you of such a thing?” he smirks back. To this, Steven doesn’t reply, just pulls him down by the collar and kisses the life out of him. His lips trace the skin of his neck, making Charlie shiver, and he kisses the dip between his collarbones. There are quick moving fingers, working to rid each other of clothing until they’re both left in nothing but their underclothes. They stop momentarily, to look at each other.

“You’re so pretty.” Charlie says to the boy beneath him, rubbing a thumb across his cheek. Steven blushes because he can see it- the awe is there, he really means it. Charlie wants to see if it reaches his chest. He kisses his way down his body and Steven can feel the heat seeping through both of their boxers, not being able to help it when his hips buck as he feels teeth nibbling on his sternum, to feather light kisses on his abdomen. Charlie groans into his skin, revelling in the friction. His hands move up Steven’s sides, grinding their hips together. He touches a hand to his face again, feeling his lips with his thumb.

“Been thinking about this all day.” Charlie whispers, moving a hand underneath the covers to rid him of his boxers. The contrast between Steven’s hot skin and Charlie’s cool fingers has Steven whimpering and bucking his hips all at once. He takes Charlie’s thumb between his lips and for a brief, shining moment, Charlie can feel his soul leave his body, because fuck him if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He kisses his neck, drinking in the taste of salt and the sigh that leaves his mouth as he moves across his skin. He sinks his teeth, gently, into the tender skin where his neck meets his shoulder, so tender he wonders what poetry lies beneath his skin. Steven grows impatient, moving his hand down the soft pudge of Charlie’s tummy, playing at the hairs above the waistline of his shorts. He groans, moving more urgently under the covers, desperate to get this ever so strung out boy off.

Charlie lives for this. Having his mouth around him, the way Steven tugs on his hair, the suppressing of moans, of whimpers, the secrecy of it, all of it. He can’t get enough of it. When he looks up their eyes meet and Steven’s biting and licking his lips. When Steven finishes, Charlie knows exactly how it goes, like his favourite song. His breathing gets quicker, panting even as he nears, before searching frantically for a hand to hold. When he’s there, his mouth opens, as if in a silent scream, before crying out a moan from the back of his throat. When they have to be quiet, he’ll bite into his free palm, and it takes everything in Charlie not to come in his shorts.

He milks him through his orgasm, until he’s mewling for him to stop. He crawls his way back up his body to kiss him sweetly, and Steven runs a hand through his hair. Charlie is a generous lover, always putting Steven’s needs before his. When Steven moves his hand to cradle his face, Charlie leans into the touch, eyes closed, before kissing his palm and moving to lay on his side. Steven links an arm around his neck so their foreheads can touch and kisses him. He snakes his other arm under the covers to toy with the waist band of Charlie’s shorts, causing him to suck in a breath.

“Babe, you don’t have to.” Charlie whispers to him with a knitted brow.

“That’s a laugh.’ Steven says, to silence any argument that would have come out of him. They suck on each other’s bottom lips as Steven strokes him, Charlie groaning into his mouth.

“Oh god, mmph.” He whispers, bucking into Steven’s hand. “I’m-“

“Come, Charlie.” Steven says, soothingly, coaxing him to release. “You can let go.” He says.

Charlie comes into his hand, practically gasping for air. He smashes his lips to him and Steven kisses him back tenderly, still holding him in his hand, stroking him erratically. Steven loops an arm around Charlie’s tummy as the two kiss, tasting each other’s mouths and drinking each other in.

They fall asleep kissing each other and wake up the same way, but now the sun is down and it’s past dinner, all trig homework long forgotten.

“Hmghnghmngmnh…” Charlie grumbles incoherently.

“Pardon me?” Steven giggles into his neck.

Half asleep, Charlie pulls the blanket up to their chins, just their heads poking out of the top like children and nuzzles further into Steven and the bed.

“I want to bring you home to my parents.” He says a bit more clearly now, eyes still closed.

Taken aback, Steven props himself up onto his elbow, resting his head on the heel of his hand, rubbing along Charlie’s bicep.

“Actually?” he asks him.

Charlie just nods, sleepily, eyes merely slit open, still sensitive to the lamp light.

“I think they’d be proud of me. For having someone as good as you in my life.” He says and Steven wonders if maybe he slipped out and swigged some of their hidden whiskey perhaps while they were supposedly sleeping. He brings his hand up from his bicep to his forehead, checking for a temperature in case he was sick. “I mean, I wouldn’t tell them I’m gay, like not in a million years. And of course I wouldn’t tell them about us. But they’d love you. And I’m proud of me for not messing this up so far.” He finishes, taking Steven’s hand from his forehead and kissing his open palm.

“I’m proud of you.” Steven smiles. “I’m proud that I’m yours, too.” And he’s smiling so big because it’s so cheesy but it’s true. And they’re kissing again. They’re kissing, and smiling and kissing because they can never get enough of each other and Charlie still isn’t used to this, but like hell was Steven used to this either.

It was within both of their self-interest to find that very tender spot within themselves and share it with each other. They were taking it one day at a time, they were taking it one day at a time together.


End file.
